You are my prey
by myguydied123
Summary: In the 1960s there are things unknown to the human world. Like the 7 famous Greasers, they are a wolf pack living in Tulsa trying to fit in with the others. Many dangers lurk, adventures and other creatures to discover. Unfortunately Ponyboy is still too young to transform which makes him very vulnerable and for many he is their prey... [Warning:Incest] -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**.::Author's note::.**

_**I'm pretty sure these kinds of fan fictions are frowned upon. Not only because of the supernatural theme but also because of what I have mentioned in the summary: Incest.  
**_

_**Hopefully this will all turn out better than I imagine in my head. **_

_**From this chapter I warn again that there will be incest through out the whole fan fiction so please if you are disturbed by it do not read. **_

_**Enjoy the first chapter.(:**_

* * *

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**1\. Snowflakes**

**###**

Snow fell upon the ground, the cold air filled Tulsa. Everyone was inside their house wrapped in their blankets inside their home. In one particular house there was a boy who recently turned fourteen years old some months ago. He was sleeping next to his brother in his arms feeling his warmth, his comfort. It was around three in the morning when Ponyboy Curtis woke up, his eyes opening wildly. He woke up just before he could scream bloody murder from the nightmare in his mind. Not being able to go back to his slumber, quietly and slowly he managed to untangle himself from his brother without disturbing him, he tip toed to the living room then outside on the porch.

Sitting down on the steps he gazed up at the sky mesmerized. Still being human he shuddered from the coldness forgetting to bring a jacket with him. _I never use my head. _Snowflakes still fell from the sky, he rubbed his arms as vapor escaped his mouth. Darkness surrounded him. He sighed, things were too hard these months. The death of their parents was a real punch to the face. So many changes. And not just those. Others that humans wouldn't or couldn't believe nor understand. His eyes widened remembering what he was shown just two months ago. All that information he was said and shown. Ponyboy pressed his lips into a straight line. _Some things are better kept unsaid._

His head turned quickly to the right hearing something, although human his senses were better than any mortal. Squinting his eyes into the darkness trying to see anything or anyone a hand grabbed him by the arm making him yelp in fright. This person turned him around facing Ponyboy.

"What are you doing all by your lonesome? What did we tell you Ponyboy? Never go out alone, especially at this hour!"

Ponyboy glanced behind him, "I know I know. I'm sorry."

Sighing he hugged his brother placing his chin on top of his head, "You really gotta take care of yourself more Pone. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen Soda. Calm down." He shuddered again from the coldness.

Sodapop ruffled his hair playfully shoving him lightly inside, "Hurry up, it's freezing out here. You're gonna catch a cold. "

The same low sound was heard, Sodapop looked around his eyes narrowing, his ears attentive at any more suspicious sounds, his body tensed. Yet only the wind blew, he huffed and went in the house. Ponyboy was already in bed curled up into a ball his eyes weighing down. Sodapop stroke his hair finally putting him to sleep. His breath was even meaning he was fast asleep. Soda smiled watching his little brother's face calm and relaxed looking so much younger.

Ever since the fatal car crash he's been overly protective, not to mention that he was still human too. Very vulnerable. The whole gang had him as their number one priority and not just because they were supposed to keep a close eye on him but because they really cared for him. A lot, Ponyboy was everybody's little brother. Even Steve's. Most of the time he thought of the boy as a disturbance in Sodapop's life yet he cared for him deep down. Steve won't allow anyone to harm Pony either.

Sodapop sighed, he also was of much concern. Not too long ago did they kill a _Biter_ as the Gang called them. It was a newbie, a recent bitten one who had no idea how to control himself or what to do in his state. The gang was the pack of not just Tulsa but the whole Oklahoma state. There were others, not a lot but they basically were ones to make the important decisions. Darrel Jr. was the alpha male. Even though he didn't want to, but thanks to his father he was. He had to.

He made the decision to kill him, he was too close to Tulsa, too close to home and too close to killing Ponyboy. That fueled rage in the pack killing the Biter immediately shredding it to pieces with their fangs, what was left of the cadaver was burned. Afterwards Ponyboy was being more watched and more careful with himself. It left him a personal scar. Left him more paranoid...

His eyes wandered from his reddish brown hair to his closed eyes then to his nose who was similar to his mother's, then to his lips. There he stopped. He was captivated by it, his finger reached for them as his eyes twinkled. Suddenly he snapped his hand back as if he had touched something that was on fire. He grimaced at himself and those thoughts he was having frequently. Scowling at the nothingness in front of him, Sodapop laid in bed flinging his arm around Ponyboy.

The memory of that incident provoked that brotherly instinct rise inside of him. Holding on tightly to Ponyboy he fell back to sleep damning anyone who would dare hurt him. Even lay one dirty ugly disgusting finger on his body. If they did he _would_ kill them no doubt about it. Protect him to no ends, after all he was his world. _Ponyboy was his_, of course the boy didn't know yet but Sodapop would also be his world.

His everything.

**###**

**_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**2\. Brothers**

**###**

It was around ten at night, it was Dally's and Darry's turn for watch out. They were going to observe their territory for any dangers. Another two wolves were on the lookout too helping them. There were supposed to be four to five going through all Oklahoma. It took one whole weekend. Darry's boss was informed that three times a month Darry had to miss work for health issues. He even brought documents to show, fake ones. His boss was comprehensive so he agreed. Money wasn't an issue. Darry made incomes in another more active way.

Ponyboy was always nervous when it was one of their friend's or brother's turn. He always feared something could happen again like the Biter who tried to kill him. Darry assured him nothing would happen, he would take care of himself. Dally ruffled his hair, _Shut up already kid, I'll take care of the big one._ Darry shoved him playfully going out the door meeting the other two wolves and the person in charge of their own small group.

Yes, Darry was the leader of the whole state although there were two other packs living in Oklahoma too meaning they each had their own type of less ranked chief. In the end those had to look up to Darry. They didn't mind though, it was all okay. All of them called each other brothers, after all they had the same werewolf blood. Rivalry between them was rare, only one was ambitious enough to challenge Darry for leadership. He failed and now he was loyal to him. No hard feelings were bottled up.

The whole gang was outside listening in on their plans. Darry shook hands with them, Dally coolly nodded a hello.

"How are you Ponyboy? Haven't seen you in a while. Curly's been itching to see you."

"Hi Tim. I'm all right. Tell Curly I'm free tomorrow." Ponyboy responded.

Sodapop put his arm around Pony's shoulder, the idea of him hanging out with Curly wasn't too hot of an idea. Curly was also too young to be a werewolf but even human he could sure get into some trouble. Darry cleared his throat gaining all the attention, "We leave in an hour. Kevin and Hank, both will go off to Ada, Hugo, Ardmore, Lawton, Norman and Altus. Dally and I will search here up to Boise City. We'll meet at the border of Texas by the end of Sunday. Got it?"

Kevin and Hank nodded understanding. Tim ordered for those two to get back home and pack some lunch, anything needed for the trip and obviously to obey Darry. Johnny said goodbye to Dally, Twobit and Steve started talking about an upcoming party. Sodapop smiled, he was very proud of Darry. He was a very good leader to everybody, a good friend and especially a good brother. Taking care of two brothers wasn't easy so he was also thankful. Ponyboy walked towards his brother when the small meeting was over. He wrapped his arms around Darry.

"Be careful Dar."

Darry smiled warmly happy to see his brother worried for him, "I'm gonna be all right kiddo. Just please see that Soda doesn't tear the house down with his cooking."

Sodapop over heard, "Hey! Don't mock my great chef skills! Worry about Twobit and his booze!"

Twobit shrugged, "It's the werewolf juice everybody needs. What can I say?"

Darry rolled his eyes, "Just behave yourselves. It's time to leave Dal. See you on Monday. I expect everything to be in order. Good night."

Dally waved a goodbye, Ponyboy stayed out on the porch longer than necessary as he saw them leave. Sodapop nudged his side, "It will all be ok Pone. Don't get so worked up. Come inside."

His brother sighed, "I can't help it."

Inside Johnny put his hand on his friend's arm squeezing reassuring him that everything was going to be ok. Ponyboy smiled. For a couple of hours the group of friends played poker, listened to music, ate cake. Like a small party. Around one in the morning Ponyboy yawned. He was dead tired so he decided to go to sleep. Sodapop called it a night. He told everyone that tomorrow they had to help clean up. It was one big mess. Twobit groaned as he walked out, Steve grumbled, _Whatever._ Johnny crashed on the couch not wanting to see his parents.

In bed, Sodapop covered himself and Ponyboy with two warm blankets. The window showed the darkness outside. Pony shivered feeling very cold. Sodapop brought him closer to his chest giving off his natural heat. His little brother stayed relaxed. Soda was his security blanket, with him there he didn't have nightmares. He felt safe within his arms. Ponyboy could hear Soda's heavy heart beats. It was so soothing he actually fell asleep.

Sodapop stroked his hair gently, laying his head on his pillow he thought, _This is going to be ooone long weekend._ Since Darry wasn't going to be home he was the one in charge. The one who gave out orders. Or at least try. Ponyboy snuggled closer to his chest. Closing his eyes he sighed contently. _Don't worry, I'll always make sure you're ok. You're my first priority. _Ponyboy woke up suddenly murmuring, "I love you Soda..."

His middle brother's heart skipped a beat, "I love you too Pone."

Ponyboy didn't know the real truth behind those words. It meant more than he could ever think. More than Sodapop could ever show.

**###**

****_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_****

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'll continue this because of you people who supported me! Thank you again for reading!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**3\. Biter**

**###**

Saturday afternoon, Sodapop was working at the DX with Steve working hard for hours. Winter was a busy season with many customers wanting their brakes fixed. The ice was dangerous, a time for many accidents. Sodapop rested his chin in his hand over the counter exhausted. His shift would be over soon and he was anxious to get home. His little brother was probably home alone. The clock stroked six, Steve along with Sodapop hopped into the car driving away from the gas station. His house appeared soon, Soda walked inside eager to see Ponyboy. To his disappointment on the couch was Johnny lied down taking a nap but woke up at the door opening. He rubbed his eyes yawning loudly welcoming Soda.

"Hey Soda."

"Hi Johnny! Sorry for waking you up...Where's Pony?"

Johnny stretched his arms as Steve plopped himself next to him, "He went out with Curly. Said he'd be home by ten."

Sodapop held his breath, _C-Curly?C-Curly?_ Through his clenched jaw he asked if he at least made dinner before leaving. Johnny nodded pointing at the kitchen. He had made sloppy Joe. Steve rushed in there grabbing a plate and getting some of that Joe. His stomach grumbled fiercely. A wolf needed his big meal. Sodapop frowned getting some too. Sitting on the kitchen table he ate slowly small bites at a time. Steve nudged him on the ribs with his mouth full.

"Don't worry none. Kid needs some fun too ya know. Now eat that up or I will." Steve munched away.

Soda sighed, "You're right you're right. Hey Johnny didya eat?"

Johnny nodded laying back, "Yup."

"Er-did he mention where he would go?"

"Nu-uh. He just left. Speaking of food, when are we going to go hunting again?"

Steve wiped away his mouth with his arm, "I say we go after Darry and Dally come back. I myself have a craving for some deer. One nice fat deer. Whadaya say Pepsi?"

Soda was lost in his thoughts of Ponyboy with Curly. Something stung in the back of his mind. A warm unwelcomed feeling in his chest. Jealousy filled him. The need to look for Pony was unbearable. Just imagining Ponyboy being with Tim's brother was angering him every passing second. Shifting in his seat Steve poked his arm calling out his name louder for his friend to react.

"Earth to freaking Soda! You even listening?!"

"Uh-yeah. Yes. I agree with ... Steve."

The tanned greaser scratched the back of his head confused at Soda so he simply nodded, "Sure. Ok then."

"Say Steve. Why don't we hang around town, I don't know. See what's happening. You in Johnny Cakes?" Soda suggested with much enthusiasm.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's git!" Steve shouted already out the door. Johnny had nothing else better to do so he went with them. In town there were groups of people. Mostly Greasers hanging around smoking, talking. Soda's eyes scanned everywhere, his ears alert for his voice yet no sign of him. Steve wanted to go for a beer at Buck's. Johnny said he couldn't go there being too young. They all decided to go at the Dingo. Greasers were outside and inside laughing away at their jokes or horsing around whistling at every good looking broad. The scent of fellow werewolf members was strong. Not all of them were though, only about half of the people right there. Inside they settled down asking for a drink and burgers to a very flirty waitress. Steve arched an eyebrow at Soda, he smirked looking away.

Even if the waitress wanted something with Soda he wouldn't care. He wouldn't be interested anyway. Only one person could make his heart skip a beat. And that person was Ponyboy, his thoughts invaded of his face, his eyes, his hair. No, no one else could possibly make him blush like his Pony. No one else...

_"So what about it Curtis? You in or not?"_

_"I don't know..."_

Middle Curtis's ears perked up, _"Awe c'mon. Don't be such a wuss! It'll be fun! After all you are what you are, how can you be scared?"_

_"It's not that. Won't it be kinda dangerous?"_

_"Naw, there's gonna be another person there too. I met him recently, he's cool."_

Soda saw his little brother sitting down a few tables away with a Pepsi at his lips, Curly was in facing him perusing Pony into something that could be dangerous. Ponyboy pursed his lips thinking hard and finally gave in. Greasers are supposed to be tuff, not just because some were werewolves but also because of their reputation. He was not going to let this opportunity down. _I'll be home by ten. Maybe a little late. Dar's not here so...Sure why not._ Ponyboy nodded, both boys paid whatever they consumed and went their way. Sodapop whispered to his friends to follow them without being caught. He was curious to know where they were going to go.

Steve grumbled some words, Johnny was also interested to know so he agreed. They were some distance away from the two boys. With their abnormal agility the three of the Greasers could easily snoop behind. Ponyboy kept glancing behind feeling eerie. Curly kept on blabbing on about a girl he got laid with some days ago. The cold air blew, Ponyboy rubbed his arms to feel warmth. Sodapop rolled his eyes, _Always forgetting his God damned jacket._

Half an hour later they arrived at the graveyard. The gate was closed so they had to climb over it. Ponyboy was hesitant. His mother once told him that the spirits could be disturbed from their eternal slumber. Curly hissed for him to hurry up. Pony sighed as he ascended. On the other side looked very chilling. Some gravestones were big by some very rich people who paid for it. Others were smaller from the lack of cash. It was absolutely deserted. the trees looked black as the night looking like some huge monsters. Ponyboy widened his eyes regretting his decision to ever come. Sodapop felt worry grow in the pity of his stomach. Steve was watchful of the area, he could feel a weird presence. Johnny jumped over first as quietly as possible with the rest behind him. Curly turned around hearing them but they had hidden being some gravestones. Ponyboy bit his bottom lip, _This is a baad ideaa. Why don't I ever use my head!_ Curly whistled out loud calling for someone.

Sodapop peeked, a dark figure emerged from the darkness. It was a teen around 18 years old, his hair was dark brown, blue eyes almost as cold looking as Dally's, his lips were thin and his skin was awfully pale. Steve narrowed his eyes, _A fucking Biter._ Johnny flickered his eyes to Soda then to Ponyboy, this guy meant nothing but trouble. Curly shook hands with him, Ponyboy awkwardly said a soft hello.

"Ponyboy... Interesting name...Mine is Adam. I see you have some very peculiar green eyes," Adam leaned closer to his face. Ponyboy backed away nervously, Sodapop snapped, _The fuck does this guy think he is?!_ He gritted his teeth coming out of his hiding spot.

"Ponyboy!" He shouted fuming. Steve and Johnny were right by his side wanting some sort of explanation. Curly was surprised to see them, Pony wasn't. Somehow he had imagined this happening. Being the youngest had it's down falls.

Adam smiled amused by all this folding his arms in front of his chest. Soda pulled his brother behind him glaring at the stranger. Steve gestured for Curly to get away, he lowered his head going by their side. Adam chuckled sitting on a grave, "I thought I smelled a dog."

Steve wasn't too fond of the commentary, "Watch your God damned mouth."

"Tsk tsk tsk, I mean no harm. I just wanted to meet new friends. Wanted to see my good neighbors..."

Ponyboy cocked his head sideways, "What are you talking about?"

Adam suddenly appeared by him grinning his figure a blur, "I am a new member you see. A _vampire, _not really friendly with _your kind. _I just wanted to make peaces with you..."

He then understood, Adam _was_ dangerous, this whole idea was absolutely stupid. Curly had no idea, his sense of smell wasn't as good as the rest. They weren't werewolves yet. _No wonder Soda knew right away. I really reaaallyyy gotta start that brain of mine. Dar's gonna kill me...I'm gonna kill Curly for bringing me into this! _ Sodapop was in front of Pony in a second pushing away Adam. He tensed up ready to turn into his true self, Curly's eyes widened, he meant no problems, only some mischievous fun.

"Get the hell away from him you stupid shit sucking Biter!" Soda snarled.

Adam yawned turning around, "I see no fun here, no worries _dogs_ I'll leave, just don't expect me to disappear completely. After all we do live close." He narrowed his eyes at Pony.

Steve cocked an eyebrow, "You said you were a new member...Who's coven are you from?"

The vampire smiled widely, "River Kings."

They were the gang that lived an hour away from Tulsa, they were the Vampire coven in Oklahoma. It consisted of 26 now 27 vampires. They were big time rivals against all the packs from Shepard's gang, Brumly boys and the Tiber Street Tigers. Darry's pack had no problems with them but still they had their guard up. All together they made 30. Not really a lot of werewolves versus their enemies of all time. Even if they lived some distance apart there was always trouble between them. Bodies of people 'murdered' or fights that lead to death. Darry, Tim and Thomas (From the Brumly boys) were the ones to stop all the troubles. Now that there was a new member there had to be some sort of precaution procedure. Soda had to mention Darry about this when he got home. Ponyboy saw Adam leave into the woods, he seemed to float in the air as he disappeared into the darkness. Steve took hold of Curly by the arm pulling him away.

"Hey!" Curly growled.

"We're getting you home now shut up." Steve spat.

Sodapop led Ponyboy out the place, he carried him in his arms jumping over easily. The gang were in Shepard's abode in a matter of minutes. Tim was outside with some buddies grinning but it faded as he saw Curly grumbling making his way inside the house. Sodapop folded his arms when Tim came forward asking what was wrong. He looked at Pony who lowered his head knowing what was coming. Tim lifted his nose in the air grimacing.

"A Biter..."

Soda nodded, "From the River Kings. They have a new member. His name's Adam."

Johnny put a hand on Pony's shoulder, "Don't worry Pone. You didn't know he was one of those."

Ponyboy sighed, "Sure."

Tim rubbed his chin, "We'll tell Darry, have a very nice long talk 'bout it.. I'm guessing my idiotic brother had something to do with this."

Steve smirked, "You better believe it."

Pony groaned inwardly, _Stupid Curly._

**###**

****_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_******  
**

****Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! ****


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**4\. A Moment**

**###**

Darry and Dally were home by Monday around three in the morning. Sodapop was waiting for them. Ponyboy was in his room fast asleep tired of having to do a lot of chores. Soda had punished him for Pony's stunt with Curly and the Biter. Even though it felt wrong he had to. He didn't want Pony to repeat the mistake again. Steve, Twobit and Johnny were with him to tell Darry the news. Twobit had been told everything later on cussing for not being there. Dally sighed in relief when he threw himself on the couch. Those look out missions were very exhausting. Darry sat on his recliner rubbing his face with his hands. Then he noticed the Gang's worrisome looks.

"What's wrong?"

Sodapop stood up, "I have some bad news Dar."

Darry froze, "Is Pony ok? Where is he?"

"He's all right, he's sleeping in his room. Thing is... The River Kings have a new member."

Dally gaped, "What?! No freaking way! Stupid blood sucking assholes."

Darry frowned, "How do you know this?"

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, "Ask Pony."

Johnny scowled at him, "It wasn't his fault!"

"Pony? Dear Lord, I swear, that kid is gonna give me an ulcer or worse," Darry groaned, "tell me about this new Biter."

Sodapop sat on the floor, "Name's Adam. Brown hair, nasty blue eyes. Gives me the fucking creeps."

Twobit moaned, "I can't believe I missed all that! I woulda kicked his ass the minute I saw him!"

Soda rolled his eyes, "I was about to. Especially when he came close to Pony."

Darry sighed frustrated, "You told Tim yet?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, here's what we do. Ya'll pretty sure by know how one of the Biters smell like. Ponyboy doesn't. We'll make sure he isn't by his lonesome. Tim, Thomas and I will speak with the River Kings about their new guy. Who else was involved?"

Steve snickered, "Stupid Tim's brother. Curly."

Dally laughed, "Stupid kid."

"Anyway, since this Adam made contact with Ponyboy he has his scent pretty fresh to him. We will not leave Pony alone. Am I clear?" Darry spoke.

The Gang nodded. Ponyboy was in some tight situation now. He had no other choice but to be baby sat. The Greasers are basically going to be breathing down his neck. Sodapop was ready to be high in alert. Nobody touched his baby brother. _Nobody._ Dally went off to Buck's to sleep in his own small room that he rented. Steve went to his own house. His father wasn't home. He was living with a woman in the middle side of town. Sometimes he would come home just to check up on Steve. Sometimes.

Twobit and Johnny stayed at the Curtis's. One crashed on the couch the other on the floor. Darry gave them their pillows and blankets. Sodapop went to his and Pony's room laying in bed carefully to not disrupt Pony's sleep. His head on the pillow, Soda's arm was flung around young Curtis's protectively. He wasn't going to let Adam anywhere near close to him. He remembered the Biter's look when he saw Ponyboy. It was so sinister, like he wanted Pony. Sodapop gritted his teeth. _He's mine._ Ponyboy stirred in his sleep. A nightmare. Sodapop whispered comforting words in his ear. It worked. Pony yawned turning over facing Soda. His eyes were still closed.

_Nobody's going to hurt you lil colt. No one._

oOoOoOo

"But Darry-"

"No buts Pony. You're grounded for two weeks and that's that."

Ponyboy looked at Soda for support but his middle brother nodded. Pony groaned going to his room. _It's so unfair! Not my fault I didn't know that Adam guy was a stupid vampire._ Deep down he knew it was his own fault for listening to Curly. His fault that Darry had grounded him for being so irresponsible. Laying in bed he flopped to his belly on the bed a pillow underneath his chin. He could hear voices of the gang entering the house. His eyes widened knowing that they were going to have to look after him. _Great. Fucking great!_ Being watched over was over whelming. It just wasn't in the house but at school too. Curly would snicker calling him 'the chosen one'. Ponyboy sighed as he sat up on bed.

Being grounded was boring, he had nothing to do but his homework, chores and watch TV. It was harsh. Hours later everyone was gone except for Soda. He told Darry he was going to take the day off to run some errands. Pony smirked, _Sure. I'll believe that. _A light knock on the door was heard. The boy ignored it, he started doodling on a worn out notebook. He loved to draw wolves. Especially since he knew about the whole thing. First he started with the head, then his ears. The fur had to be realistic. What he saved for last were the eyes. When he first saw a werewolf it was Sodapop. His eyes were unrecognizable. They were golden which reminded him of sunsets. In the dark they looked an creepy shade of yellow and light green.

Pony wasn't aware of Sodapop slipping inside hovering behind his shoulder observing his drawing. A smile crept to his face realizing that it was a drawing of him as a werewolf. He actually felt flattered. His brother turned around jumping from fright. Soda laughed as he rubbed Pony's back to make him feel better. Pony pouted covering up his drawing.

"Don't do that!"

"I saw that you were drawing me. Want an autograph?"

Pony bushed pushing him aside making his way to the living room, "Shut up..."

The two of them sat on the couch watching a horror movie, ironically, of a werewolf. The man acting as one simply growled chasing the woman in the woods as if it were a lousy game. Sodapop scoffed.

"We don't look like that. And we don't chase chicks around. Unless you're Twobit."

Pony chuckled, "How does it feel to turn into one?"

"You'll feel it when it's your time."

"...Did it hurt the first time?"

Soda nodded as his mind were filled with memories, "Yeah, it sure does."

When the movie ended Ponyboy stood up stretching his arms, he wanted to do something. Maybe play football. But nobody was home except for Soda. He let out a deep breath. _What a boring day. I wonder what Johnny's up to. Where is everybody?! I thought they were going to baby si-I mean. Be with me._ Sodapop raised an eyebrow. He knew Pony was bored. _That's what you get for getting in trouble baby brother. _Suddenly he was on the ground. Ponyboy had jumped on him grinning. Soda was stunned. He did not see that coming.

"Gotha!"

Sodapop blinked for a second or two then grinned back, "Oh ho ho, you want to play like that huh?"

The two began wrestling on the floor. Sodapop was stronger but let Pony tackle him. He needed the practice after all. After hours of rough housing, Ponyboy was on top of Soda trying his best to pin him on the floor. He wanted to show him he was strong even if he was still human. Sodapop rolled his eyes smiling. There was no way his brother could actually beat him. With Pony's breath running out Soda took the opportunity to throw himself on top of him this time. Young Curtis gulped, he felt tired.

"All right all right you win." Pony muttered.

Sodapop smirked, "Giving up so easily huh?"

"I-I just. Shut up."

Both were like that for some minutes. Ponyboy was gaining his breath. He stared up at his brother observing his face. His dark blonde hair was greased up, a true mark of a Greaser. Then to his eyes, his brown eyes filled with happiness and much more. That made Pony's heart skip a beat. They were hypnotizing. He then blushed realizing he was too observant so he pursed his lips looking away. Sodapop could feel his insides do a somersault seeing him turn red like a tomato. Soda smirked leaning closer his breath warm against Pony's skin.

"I won."

Ponyboy furrowed his eyebrows together, "Whatever..."

The door swung open, Darry had his arms full of grocery bags. He saw his brothers on the floor and rolled his eyes as he barked out an order for them to help, "Instead of horsing around help out with these!"

Pony pushed Soda off standing up to help Darry, Sodapop grinned inwardly. He saw Pony's look, he perceived his feelings. A warm emotion filled his chest, _Don't think I didn't see your face Pone_. Ponyboy placed the brown bags on the kitchen table, his left hand over his chest. His heart was thumping loudly, he couldn't explain what he felt back there with Soda. It was something weird, he had no words to describe it. All he could remember were Soda's eyes. His dark brown eyes staring down at him. Another blush crept onto his face.

_What the hell is wrong with me? What am I even thinking? This is wrong. So wrong._

An arm was put around his shoulder, it was Sodapop grinning. Pony gulped, something was definitely going on. Soda winked at him as he left to the bathroom to take a shower. Yes, something was going and he really didn't want to know so he distracted himself to think of anything but that. Ponyboy was just afraid.

Afraid of what he would find out.

**###**

_**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**_

_**Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**_

**So I kind of messed up, this is chapter 4. I accidentally rushed one chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~It's not really an update, I missed one chapter. _A moment._ Chapter 4. I mixed up chapter 4 &amp; 5\. So um, yeah. Sorry for the mistake!~**

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**5\. Eyes for you**

**###**

Ponyboy's punishment was over pretty quick. But that didn't mean he was totally off the hook. The Gang was still keeping close watch on him. At school, Twobit, Steve and Johnny were always around with Pony escorting him to his next class. When school was done Twobit would take him home, or Steve in his car or Johnny walking him. Pony was feeling suffocated. At home there was always someone to keep him company. Johnny wasn't too bad. He was his best friend after all and Soda, well he really enjoyed staying with him but the rest were just over whelming. December turned into January. One month with no sign of Adam.

One day Pony was alone for the first time in such a long period. He saw the clock. Four thirty in the afternoon. Looking out the window there was no snow. Only coldness. The sun was up giving rays of sunlight. He sighed bored. Another five minutes passed. He got up deciding to go for a run on the track by his school. Track season was coming so he wanted to train. Scribbling a small note down he left it on the coffee table. With his sweater on and a bottle of water in his hand Pony made his way towards his destination.

The sky was clear, the air was chilly but acceptable. Trees were still naked from winter's harsh weather. When he got there he left his bottle on the benches trotting around the track until he started running. His cheeks were turning red, his breath faster and faster. Even though cold, beads of sweat slid down his forehead.

Someone was watching closely. This stranger raised an eyebrow watching the human run with much force. A grin formed on his face as he realized he had a strange attraction to his boy. Maybe it was because of his slim figure and white soft skin or his auburn hair or his eyes. Those green orbs of eyes that looked like they could suck you in. Crossing his arms standing there he kept on watching, _stalking_. Unfortunately he made the mistake to back up a little and step on a twig.

Ponyboy, who was taking deep breaths, spun around hearing this. He squinted his eyes as he saw someone nearby. The person sighed frustrated with himself that he wasn't careful enough to not get caught so he walked forward to show himself. Ponyboy gasped. It was Adam. What was more shocking was that a Biter was in the sun. Darry had told him that the myth of vampires turning into dust with the sunlight was a lie. The truth was that the Biter's skin is highly sensitive to UV rays, becoming badly burned and blistered within minutes. It would take one whole day to heal themselves. However, as dramatic as these reactions may sound they won't really be on fire.

Adam's skin was becoming red as if sunburned, he smiled mischievously getting close to the boy. His eyes that were red were turning gray so slowly. His eyes vision was also affected making him blind later on if he didn't leave soon. Ponyboy stood still, _He has to leave or he'll go blind. _

"What do you want?" Pony asked annoyed.

The Biter 'tsked' at him, "What? Aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing? What a rude pup."

Pony rolled his eyes, "I suggest you leave before any of my friends come."

Adam nodded not taking his eyes off of Pony, this was so unnerving to young Curtis, "Oh but I will but not before doing this..."

In one fast move he had Ponyboy against a tree. His body was too close to his making Pony uncomfortable. He struggled to get out of his grip but was unsuccessful. The Biter's mouth was close to his ear whispering in a low tone, "My eyes are on you, Ponyboy Curtis." With those words said, Adam's eyes were getting grayer so he turned around leaving in an instant. Pony was breathing hard shaken up from what had just happened. His eyes were wide, _His-his eyes on me? What the fuck does he mean?_ A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Steve. He still had his DX uniform on. He was running towards Ponyboy.

"The hell are you doing here by your lonesome Pony?!" He shouted angrily as he scanned the area.

"I just came for a run..." Pony muttered still shocked.

Steve sniffed the air, "That lousy son of a bitch...God damn it Pony! See why we don't leave you alone?!"

"I-I didn't think-"

"You never think!" Steve sighed,"Are you okay? Did he do anything?"

Ponyboy was about to say it but decided to keep shut, he thought it'd be better to just stay quiet so he shook his head. Steve walked him home, he told him that he saw the note so he came looking for him. Sodapop would be getting home soon and Darry was working until night. Ponyboy hung his head not believing he was getting it trouble again. _And just 'cause I went for a run._ When they arrived at home there Sodapop going down the porch steps worry in his eyes but stopped when he saw the two of them. He felt relieved as he embraced his brother.

"I was just about to go look after you! Gosh Pone, what did we tell you about going off alone-Is that a...A God damned Biter I smell?!"

Steve pushed Pony lightly, "Stupid here thought that it was a _great _idea to go for a run with no one around. Can you believe it?"

"Did he do anything to you? Tell me Pone 'cause I swear to God if he did-"

Ponyboy made his way through and walked inside the house, "Calm down. he didn't do anything."

Middle Curtis did not believe him, he knew his brother very well to know if he was lying or not. He gave Steve a look to which his friend understood the message and walked off to another direction. Sodapop sighed as he got into the living room sitting next to Ponyboy who was watching TV. The smell of Adam still lingered making his nose scrunch up in disgust. He turned off the television staring at his smaller brother.

"Something happened Pony and I want to find out."

Pony fidgeted with is shirt, "Nothing..."

"I don't believe you Pone. I know you're lying so just tell me already."

"He just showed up and-and just talked."

"What did he say?"

"Things..." Ponyboy cursed at himself for not being able to lie to Sodapop.

The dirty blonde teen narrowed his eyes, "What. Did. He. Do."

Ponyboy swallowed thickly as he remembered and his eyes widened suddenly scared, "He pushed me against a tree and...and told me that his eyes were... on me."

Sodapop gritted his teeth hearing this. _Shit!_ Right there he thought he would turn into a werewolf from the anger rising up inside his blood boiling. _That no good for nothing bastard blood sucking animal!_ Soda shook violently from being so mad. Just imagining Adam doing that to Ponyboy was so upsetting. His pupils dilated, his hands shook and his breathing was hard. Ponyboy warily backed away knowing the signs. Twobit barged inside asking, "How are the Curtises doing?" He stopped when he saw Sodapop. His eyes flickered to Pony and back to Soda. _Oh sheeit!_

Twobit quickly jumped over to Soda holding him down, "Take it easy man. Take is easy."

Ponyboy was getting panicky. Seeing his brother or friends transform still wasn't easy to see. His green eyes were wide open a hint of dread filled in them. Soda saw him and shut his eyes closed. He didn't like it when Pony was scared, especially because of him. He contained himself each breath slower and slower. Twobit exhaled in relief. Soda fell down on his knees, although he know knew how to control his inner wolf it was hard when he was provoked.

"It's ok Pony. Don't worry." Soda breathed heavily.

The auburn hair Greaser nodded silently, Soda was calm for now and not because he actually was but just for the sake of Pony. He would tell Darry about it. They needed to do something about Adam, he wasn't going to allow him to get near Pony again or let him out of his sight. He feared that the next time Adam would harm Pony, he still was vulnerable. Too weak to fight. Pony could easily lose hurting himself in the process.

Sodapop narrowed his eyes, he wasn't going to let that happen. Now or ever.

**###**

_**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**6\. Precautious**

**###**

Darry had taken things into action. After finding out about Adam's little visit to Pony he first lectured harshly to Ponyboy on why he never used his head, on how he could be so carless and again punished him another two weeks. Then he went and visited the River Kings coven with the company of Tim and Thomas (Brumly Boys pack). It was time for a small chat before everything went chaotic with this Biter stalking one of their own. Soda had wanted to go but Darry denied him. He knew what he was capable of.

They were going to warn Christopher, the leader of the River Kings to tell Adam to back off. Being the oldest he proclaimed himself the leader and also wiser of his coven. So he was responsible of the actions of his own kind.

At home Sodapop was home with Johnny and Ponyboy paying a game of poker. Twobit was on a date, Steve with his girl and Dally taking a walk but in reality he was making sure no Biter was around so he was secretly on the lookout. In the house Ponyboy groaned annoyed that he has lost for the third time. Sodapop smirked as he took all the cigarettes that were on bet. Johnny narrowed his eyes as he watched Soda grin victoriously.

"You cheated." Johnny said crossing his arms together.

Sodapop shrugged innocently, "What? Me? No. I would never cheat!"

Ponyboy scoffed, "Yeah right."

"It ain't my fault both of ya'll are sore losers." He laughed making fun of them.

Johnny and Pony looked at each other smiling mischievously, Soda arched an eyebrow. Before he could ask what they were smiling about the two boys threw themselves against Soda making him fall off his chair on to the ground cards flying everywhere. Johnny tightly gripped both his arms behind his back as Pony tickled his brother's sides. Laughter filled the living room. Sodapop gasped for air, in one swift move he had pushed Johnny off and had Pony in a head lock.

"Got you now you little pipsquick!" He shouted triumphantly.

Johnny tried helping but it was no use, Soda was stronger. Ponyboy laughed as he slugged him playfully. It was all fun and games until middle Curtis accidently pushed Pony towards the couch. He forgot how much stronger he was than Pony. His younger brother tripped over the coffee hitting his forehead. A moan escaped his lips as he sat up his eyes seeing stars. Sodapop gasped jumping over to his brother. Johnny immediately headed to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"Pony! Pony! You okay? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry!" Sodapop shouted nervously.

Ponyboy cocked his head a little woozy, "Does what huuurt?" He felt something trickle down his face. His right hand touched his cheek, _blood._

"Shit!" Sodapop cursed.

Johnny came back, he gave the small box to Sodapop who opened it up. Grabbing some alcohol he cleaned Pony's small gash. Ponyboy hissed feeling the sting. Soda put a bandage over it pressing it, another hiss from his little brother. Johnny smiled at him apologetically, his friend winced but managed to smile back. Sodapop sighed finished. The three of them stayed seated on the floor for some time. It was as if they were taking a small break. Finally Ponyboy stood up still dizzy, Soda gripped him by his bicep. Johnny decided to leave wanting him to rest so he made an excuse and made his way out.

Sodapop laid him on his bed feeling bad for what he had done, "I'm awfully sorry Pone. I shoulda been more careful."

Ponyboy waved him off, "Shut up Soda. It was just a game. I'm okay."

Middle Curtis grinned, "You sure are something Pone." Ruffling his hair he walked out of the room, "Call me if you need anything all right?"

"Can you give me some aspirins? And water?" He asked shyly.

"Of course lil colt."

Soda came back with what he asked for, Pony gulped them down like candy. His head ache began to fade. His wound's pain was lesser and lesser as time passed, soon his eyes were closed. His breath was even, his face relaxed looking much younger than he was. Sodapop's hand stroke his forehead stopping by the bandage. Shutting his eyes Soda frowned, _I really should have been more fucking careful._ He heard the door open, quickly he was in the living room. Darry stepped inside along with Tim. Thomas was already with his own pack.

"What happened?" Sodapop asked anxious for the answer.

Darry plopped himself on the recliner, "Christopher said he would check up on Adam and give him a warning."

"What? that's it?" Sodapop exclaimed.

Tim smirked, "I said that if he doesn't we'll give him one of our warning to lay off. Well Darry I'm off. Careful with the little one. See you later." Tim strolled out.

"So what now? We just wait and see what happens? Darry c'mon! Adam could be planning to do something! I say you kill him."

Smearing his hand to his face Darry shook his head even though he liked the idea, "As much as I hate to say it we can't. It sound bad but he has to do something. We need evidence to actually kill him. Like the last one."

Soda shuddered at the memory, "Darry, I swear if Adam lays one finger on Ponyboy I don't care what you say. I'll kill him Dar. I really will."

Darry stared at him straight in the eyes, "I know you will Soda."

The gang began making plans, Darry barked out orders for everyone to keep more watch over his little brother. Also to be aware of any scent of the Biters. The three of them remained in the living room talking about the whole situation, figuring out solutions for Pony's safety and for Adam to be either dead or far away as possible from Tulsa if not Oklahoma. Almost one in the morning Tim had to leave. His pack was waiting for some answers as well, Curly had to be kept protected too. He was vulnerable like Ponyboy with both of them not transformed yet.

Sodapop swallowed an invisible knot in his throat, he felt anger. Rage. He wanted to kill off that vampire so badly yet he couldn't. Not unless there was evidence enough to prove him danger to them. Darry put a hand on his shoulder sensing his feelings. They smiled comfortingly, right now all they had to do was simply take care of their younger brother. The gang needed to hear this. Darry rubbed his face with the palm of his hands as he headed to his room, _It's gonna be all right. It has to. I won't let anybody touch Ponyboy. I will make sure of that._

In Ponyboy's room outside his window two red eyes glowed in the darkness, a big eerie grin spread across the stranger's face knowing exactly what he had to do next. All he needed was to wait. _Patience is virtue..._

**###**

_**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**7\. It's time**

**###**

Ponyboy smiled awkwardly as he blew over his candles. His cake especially made by Sodapop and Darry. The gang grinned. Ponyboy had turned fifteen now. Dallas ruffled his hair as he took a slice of cake. Steve whooped when he received his. Johnny and Pony both sat down while Twobit munched down on another piece. Darry was enjoying his and Sodapop was finished.

Fifteen he had turned. Not only did it mean one year older but it was time for his other life to begin.

Around noon when the sun was setting Darry decided it was the right moment for him to prepare Ponyboy. He sighed, _Damn. Time really flies._ Ponyboy turned around when Darry gestured for him to go outside on the porch. Darry rubbed his neck, the time was right, the climate too. But his emotions over this were not. Yet it had to be done, at Pony's age which fifteen was the correct age for their kind to begin the transformation.

"I think you know what is about to happen right?"

Ponyboy bit his bottom lip, "Yeah. But isn't it a bit too...Public?"

Darry shook his head, "Not here Pone, we have to go into the woods where nobody sees. We need Sodapop with us. Soda!"

Sodapop was already by the porch at the calling of his name. He too was nervous, he always saw Pony as the smallest one. The one he needed to protect. The one he needed to be safe and not hurt. But now he couldn't do anything. It had to be done. Darry told them to get in the truck, they had to drive deep into the woods for this to happen. The rest cheered for Pony. Johnny smiled comfortingly at his friend. He knew Pony was nervous. Twobit howled as the Curtises drove down the road.

Ponyboy's knee went up and down as they got closer to their destination. He was both nervous and excited. He thought of how he wasn't going to be so vulnerable. On how he could now have almost the same strength as his friends. Sodapop sensed this so he grabbed his hand pressing it tightly as he gave him a small smile. Pony laid his head on his shoulder feeling the reassurance. Soda's heart thumped loudly, _Ah Pone..._

The truck's engine was cut off. The three of them stepped out, Ponyboy scanned the area. Tall trees surrounded them, twigs on the ground making sounds as feet stepped on them. Little animals scurried to their hiding places hearing them close. Darry cleared his throat, Pony and Soda turned their attention to him.

"Well Pony. Today is the day you will be able to have some wolf blood in your blood. Dad brought us here. Everyone here. Soda, Steve, Twobit...Me...Your fifteen now and well it's time little brother." He extended his hand towards Pony who gulped.

Sodapop felt a little uneasy as he watched Darry get out a small switchblade from his back pocket. _The_ switchblade. Pony's hand stretched out and with one swift move Darry cut a small incision on his own and Pony's palm. Blood began trickling down their skin. Darry took a deep breath, Pony's eyes widened.

"Is it gonna hurt Dar?" Ponyboy asked frightened.

Darry pressed his lips into a straight line, "It's gonna be all right kiddo." He then pressed the cuts together. Blood was transfused into Pony's veins. The red liquid burned as it spread from his hand up to his arm then it circulated all over his body until it got to the heart. Young Curtis yelped as he fell down on to his knees. The pain was unbearable, The burning sensation would last days until the new blood could adapt into his body. Sodapop was by his side in an instant rubbing his back. Darry licked his provoked wound healing it up on the spot.

"C'mon Pony, you can do this. You can do this." Soda cooed.

Darry laid his hand firmly on Pone's shoulder, "Don't fight it Pone, let it out. We know it hurts little buddy."

Ponyboy gritted his teeth shaking his head, "I just-I just-ah! God damn it it fucking burns!"

Sodapop frowned sadly clamming his hands shut into fists, _Fuck..._ The Curtis brothers remained there for hours until Ponyboy managed to contain in the pain. Enough for him to stand up and go home.

**###**

**_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_**

**_Thank you for following this fanfic and reviewing! I appreciate it very much! :) _**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**8\. Blood brothers**

**###**

Sodapop Curtis gritted his teeth as the grunts of pain echoed in the house. _Ponyboy's_ grunts. Inside his room he was laying on his bed both his hands and feet tied to the floor making an X so he couldn't hurt himself from the pain. The new blood running through his veins. It was the fourth day, by the fifth one all of that would go away but for now he had to resist. Resist from screaming and alarming neighbors. Darry was by the room's door his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Steve was at work, Twobit down by the bar. Dally was off with Tim and some others scanning some areas for some action or simply seeing if it's safe around. Johnny was in the living room with Soda trying to be there for any type of support.

Ponyboy's eyes shut tightly feeling his veins burn all the way down to his heart. His muscles ached as well as his eyes. He breathed in with such force that his lungs were in pain. The ropes wrapped around his feet and wrists were making him bleed from all the rough movements making him cry. Sodapop tried going inside but Darry stopped him saying that it would just make their brother more angry, irritated like last time...

_Sodapop decided to try and soothe Pony, the young brother jerked his head toward Sodapop. His eyes were still green but more intense. Soda put a hand on his forehead, "It'll be all right Pone-"_

_"Shut up!" Pony yelled._

_Sodapop knew it was just the pain though it still stung, "Pony-"_

_"I said shut up! C-Can you leave! Ah! Just leave!" Ponyboy screamed._

After all it wasn't that easy handling it. Soda sighed, _Just one more day Pone._

Darry rested on his recliner knowing his little brother was strong, _He'll get through this._

The fifth day finally came. Sun rising, darkness gone. Sodapop hadn't slept well in the last few days. Darry was ready to face Ponyboy's new person. The rest of the gang were waiting in the living room anxious to see how it all turned out. Darry opened the door slowly with Sodapop behind, Ponyboy's eyes were closed his body finally relaxed, no more burning.

"Hey honey, it's all better now. Wake up." Sodapop gently said.

In the living room Steve was biting on his nails, "That little shit better have a nice attitude when he gets here."

Twobit threw a can of beer at him, "Pleaaase, like you didn't when you transformed?"

Dally smirked, "All of yous were weak, I was the only one who actually was tuff enough to stay put!"

Steve growled, "That's a load of s-"

Johnny stood up, "He's coming!"

Emerging from his room Ponyboy slowly walked towards them. He smiled showing off some newly werewolf fangs. What surprised everyone were his very light brown eyes that glowed yellow. So golden. They were so clear it was like looking at something very shiny. Sodapop put an arm around his brother proud. Twobit whistled in a high pitch, "Daaamn."

Ponyboy grinned, "Hey everyone."

**###**

**_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_**

**_Finally got a chance to update after so much time! For all of those still keeping up, really. Thank you! :) And your comments from the previous chapters! Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**9\. A change**

_###_

Steve was the first one standing up to see Ponyboy up close, his eyes observed his teeth. White small fangs of those of a new born, his eyes golden. That was a small problem Darry had to fix soon before anyone outside unaware of werewolves would see. The only way of having them back to his green eyes would be by eating fresh meat right away.

Pony rolled his eyes smiling feeling a bit embarrassed being the center of attention. Johnny nodded admiring his new form, his body wasn't so skinny like of a weakling. It was more muscular in a way. The cut Darry had made to transfuse the blood was now a light scar. Dally raised an eyebrow saying, "Let's see exactly how much you've really changed."

With no warning, Dally quickly stood up from the couch jumping from the coffee table to Pony. The boy easily dodged his move grabbing Dally from behind bending his arms in a way that Dal wouldn't move. This made Pony's heart beat fast feeling the new power. New wolf blood running through his veins. _Ain't so weak anymore! _

Twobit let out a bark of laughter seeing Dally on the ground with Ponyboy easily having him under, "Oh yeah, he's changed! Just look at where ya are Dal!"

Dally growled, "Fuck."

Darry hauled Ponyboy off Dally fearing that his brother's new transformation would provoke the animal inside of him like everyone else. It wasn't the right time to turn into a wolf yet anyway. _Too dangerous, it's day and anybody outside could see,_ Darry thought. Sodapop put an arm around his younger brother proud, _That's my brother to you!_

Twobit playfully hit Pony on his arm, "You know, even if you are one of us now, you're still a baby."

Ponyboy frowned, "Shut up…"

Steve smirked folding his arms, "Ya'll better be careful, remember what happened when there's a newborn."

Dally stretched out his left arm doing circular moves, "Pone you better pull anything on me or I'm really gonna beat your ass."

Johnny shrugged, "I don't think he'll go berserk, Pony ain't like any of us. I'm sure he'll be fine. Right Pone?"

Ponyboy nodded, he didn't exactly feel aggressive or anything. Just new, fresh, more strong. Nothing like everybody else. Like Sodapop who right away needed to run around in the woods. Or Steve who fought Sodapop feeling the new energy and aggression inside of him. Johnny only had one moment when he went on top of Twobit lashing out because his friend accidently threw a can of beer at his face. Twobit didn't hurt anyone, but he did hurt himself. Instead of wanting to hurt any of his friends he bit his arm so deep trying to let out the anger. It left scars on him. The worst was Dally, he couldn't contain it. The fury insider was too much. So much that he and Darry had it out. Of course Darry won, he's the strongest of them all.

Ponyboy shuddered scared he might lash out at anybody. Sodapop turned to look at him knowing what he was thinking, "Don't worry Pony, like Johnny said, you ain't like any of us. I'm sure you'll be fine. And if anything does happen," Soda smiled tenderly at him, "I'll be here for you. You know that."

His brother gulped, a ting of warmness spread in his belly, "Uh, thanks Soda."

The whole day consisted of everyone bullshitting in the house, Steve and Dally were trying to provoke Pony. He only grimaced at their irritating behavior. Darry warned them to cut it out or both of them will only get a whipping from him. Johnny was playing cards with Ponyboy, he won every time. Pony bit his bottom lip as his friend grabbed all the smokes betted on. Sodapop was eating away at a slice of cake while watching a horror movie on TV.

Darry saw the moon outside in the night, _Midnight. I think it's time._

"Ponyboy, grab your shoes. It's time."

Ponyboy nodded, putting on his shoes he followed Darry outside. Sodapop and everyone else stayed back knowing it was Darry's job alone to teach him. Soda pressed his lips together, _He'll be okay. He'll do a great job. I know he will._

Darry nodded at Ponyboy, "You have to use your new abilities. You can see in the dark and run fast so pay attention and more, little by little you'll see there's more. Now c'mon." The eldest brother ran into the woods leaving Ponyboy dumb founded. _Oh crap…_

Ponyboy heard his brother's footsteps in the dark after a few minutes, he quickly went behind, his nose picked up a familiar scent. _Got ya!_ His legs ran faster trailing right behind Darry, who was raised his eyebrows impressed by how fast he was learning. He then turned unexpectedly and went another way losing Ponyboy. The boy stopped trying to locate him with his instincts. He sniffed the air again, only this time there was another scent. He could feel something wasn't right. Spinning around hearing some branches break, someone emerged. The moon's light shone on this face. _Adam._

He grinned looking at Ponyboy from head to toe. Licking his lips as he moved in a second next to him. Ponyboy backed away pushing him hard as shivers ran down his spine. Fear was evident on the boy's face making Adam grinned wider with the satisfaction of making him feel that way, "I see you've changed…This is…exciting."

Ponyboy searched for his brother desperate for help, "Darry!" He yelled.

Adam put his hand over Pony's, "Hush now, there's no need to call anyone," the vampire looked into his golden eyes, "You're still young, so fresh. Your blood still weak even though you've been transformed. Newborns are vulnerable to …certain things." Curtis froze for a second, it made him sick the way this person talked. The way he looked at him and his smile. Also that Adam easily had him so overwhelmed. Angrily Pony threw him to a nearby tree breaking it, "Get the hell away from me!"

Darry who heard Pony's scream made his way to the spot where Adam and Pony were, he saw how his brother had thrown Adam, Darry held Pony back, "I'm here now Pone. I'm here."

Ponyboy saw Adam stand up again with a smug smile on his face, "Better watch out for him." With that said he disappeared. Darry gritted his teeth, "The fuck does he think he is?!"

"I don't know Dar…" Adam's words stuck in his head, _Newborns are vulnerable…to certain things…_

Darry protectively lead Pony back home furious at what was happening. He'd have a talk again with the leader of their kind. Sodapop jumped from the couch already having a bad feeling, he saw Pony's scared face and Darry's angry one. His heart beat fast, "What happened Dar?"

Ponyboy went straight to his room. Everyone else stood still wanting to hear what was going on. Darry narrowed his eyes, "Adam."

Sodapop's eyes widened, "That son of a bitch." With no doubt this brother would kill him the second he showed up.

Inside a room, Ponyboy stared down at the ground, he felt awful. Ashamed of not being able to defend himself back there. Adam made him feel like something small. Something weak. _Vulnerable._ He gazed outside his window, _What the hell is planning to do? Why does he want me? What did I do? _

Adam observing from the darkness licked his lips again, "I can wait. But not much longer…"

**###**

**_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_**

**_NOTE: I know. It has been a long time. Long long time since I have updated. This year and part of last has been awfully busy. So many things occurring at once. So I hope this chapter will make you happy. I'll try to update more quickly. Thank you for the reviews, messages and follows. I appreciate it very much. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**10\. Another bite**

_###_

Only a couple of days passed, closer to his ending of the process of becoming a wolf. He still was on the danger zone, after all his blood wasn't 100% wolf. His brothers had him watched 24/7 along with his friends. Each one taking turns to baby sit to which Ponyboy grunted and yelled about. It wasn't easy with Steve since he wasn't too fond of him. He tried to annoy the living hell out of him making Pony snap in a rage. Both of them rumbled in the house making a big mess with every punch until Johnny and Dally appeared with their jaws hanging wide open knowing Darry was going to bust a nerve. Dally grunted intervening holding back Steve while Johnny held back Ponyboy. They weren't in their wolf form but still, they were awfully strong.

Darry came home red to the face seeing the whole mess and also knowing his brother was provoked. He saw Steve's busted face, his brother's purple marks, Sodapop's eyes widened. Steve confessed to the whole situation so he had to pick up all of it. Ponyboy retreated to his room stressed from being the eye of the hurricane. Johnny understood very well yet he wanted to keep his best friend save.

Around midnight, while everyone was asleep, Ponyboy picked up a sound in the backyard. Of someone or something scratching metal. He looked over to Soda thinking he heard it too but was in a deep sleep snoring softly. Quietly he made his way to check it out ignoring the warning signals in his gut. Not even Darry was aware. Or the guys that were sleeping in the living room which were Twobit and Johnny.

Ponyboy opened the backdoor, the scratching stopped. Silence. He scratched the back of his head confused, "I wonder what that was." Getting back inside someone pulled his pajama shirt throwing him against a tree nearby, just as the Curtis boy was about to yell a hand covered him fiercely.

It was Adam.

He had a grin that made Ponyboy shiver in fright, his strength still wasn't enough to defend himself especially by this experienced biter so he squirmed under his grip trying effortlessly to break away. Adam simply snickered putting his face close to the boy's feeling the warmth of his breaths. He closed his eyes as it felt rousingly good. Licking his lips, the vampire brushed his mouth to his victim's neck.

Ponyboy's eyes widened. _Soda!_

Inside Sodapop sat up quickly, a voice from his dream woke him. Looking at his side for his little brother's comfort he jumped of the bed worried. "Pony?" He suddenly heard a loud yell from the backyard, instantly he was there along with Darry, Twobit and Johnny who also heard the whole comotion. They saw Ponyboy sliding down against a tree into a sitting position. Sodapop was there by his side catching him before he could fall, he noticed blood coming from his neck and a lingering presence.

"Darry!" He yelled frantically.

Darry examined his wound, it was a pretty nasty bite and he narrowed his eyes knowing exactly who it was, "That son of a bitch. He bit Ponyboy!"

Twobit and Johnny gave each other a look, "Is…Is that bad? I mean, he can heal right?" Johnny asked worried.

Darry gritted his teeth, "It was only a couple more days. 3 to be exact to be 100 percent wolf. His blood was still vulnerable. All of him. Do you know what that means?"

Sodapop shook his head feeling cold everywhere, "No…."

Twobit's mouth hung open, "But…But Dar. I mean, he has wolf genes. Wolf blood in his veins!"

The oldest Curtis ran a hand through his hair, "I'm afraid," Darry grabbed Pony's hand, "He has some of Adam's blood now. He might…might become…Well I'm not sure. It's hard to know…But…He could become part vampire._A hybrid."_

Sodapop could feel the blood on his face drain, he was on the edge of going out and searching for Adam in a fit of rage, "If he does become a fucking vampire…Or…Hybrid…Does that make Ponyboy his? You know those rules Darry. If one of those fucking leeches bites a human, woman or man, they become theirs. Like a slave or some shit."

Darry's eyes turned golden meaning he was angry, "Yes," he hissed.

The leader wolf took Ponyboy to his own bedroom wanting to heal the wound that kept on bleeding, Twobit along with Johnny went to tell the rest of the gang about the whole ordeal. Sodapop, he was seething away in the woods not taking things too well. Of course he wouldn't. How could he? Knowing that Ponyboy could be Adam's. _But he's mine! Ponyboy is mine! Nobody can take him away from me! Nobody will. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill that fucking Adam._

Sodapop hurled a rock against a tree breaking it into pieces the echo of the smashing not going beyond the woods. His veins grew bigger; his breathing became harder but he resisted. He couldn't turn into a wolf right now. Ponyboy needed him. Sighing, he returned home where Ponyboy was awake already conscious of everything, of the bite, the disgusting rule. Ponyboy felt his insides go cold realizing that Adam could do anything to him. _Anything._

Darry was gone, he went to the Biter's leader with the River Kings. Their coven. He wanted to know what the hell was going on? How could the leader not take responsibility on Adam, on how he could not manage him? After all he was a member of them and Christopher knew the consequences.

"Oh Darrel. What brings you here in my humble abode?"

Darry walked straight to him ignoring the dirty looks he got from the other biters. Christopher raised an eyebrow sensing the fury in the wolf's presence.

"Adam."

"Adam? Ah yes, the one who tried to…kill one of your own?"

"Why the hell did you let him out of your sight? Are you not capable of being the supreme leader? Not doing your job?"

The vampire narrowed his eyes maddened from the sarcastic questions, "What do you want exactly?"

"He bit my brother. And he still didn't end his process of becoming a wolf."

"Ah…Part wolf…Part vampire…A hybrid then… And Adam…Bit him?"

Darry gritted his teeth getting impatient, "Yes Christopher. He fucking did. And yes, there's a chance of him becoming a hybrid."

"Interesting. You do know that if he does become that, Adam owns him? It doesn't matter if he's hybrid, Adam bit him. Rules are rules, boy. But… If you manage to kill him, your brother is free. Although Adam is someone hard to catch."

Curtis's blood went cold, _Ponyboy could be Adam's…_" How do I know if my brother has become a vampire?"

The vampire picked up a cup of glass filled with blood, he took a sip taking his time. Darry's fists clamped into a ball. Finally, he answered, "I have only heard of 3 cases of vampires turning into hybrids. Only this time it is a wolf. I don't know if the signs are similar but obviously Ponyboy will have some thirst for blood. Not like us but he will need it in his system. The second one will be his skin. It will pale some, maybe even burn under the sun after a certain amount of time.

"Maybe he will be more agile, the double. More stronger. And lastly his eyes, they will turn into a color none of us has seen. Well at least you. They will be the color of the moon. Grey white with a hint of blue."

Darrel was a bit over whelmed with a lot of information, "And with the connection with Adam?"

Christopher frowned, "I'm afraid he is the rightful owner of Ponyboy. I do not make the rules here. If they were to be separated with distance the boy will die. Ponyboy will drink blood from other but he will mainly need Adam's every week. Or he will die. The only way is to-"

"Kill him."

"Exactly."

The wolf walked away, "Under these circumstances I have no choice but to kill Adam."

The vampire nodded, "Do whatever is needed. I have grown fond of your clan. See you soon Darrel"

With that said the mission to kill Adam was set.

_###_

**_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do now own The Outsiders**

**11\. Lust**

Ponyboy laid hidden in the house, orders from Darry. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere with at least two people beside watching him. But other werewolves were also on guard including Tim's boys. Sodapop was always on watch duty especially knowing Adam was going to visit his brother sometime soon and thinking of this made him madden. _How dare he take my brother from me?!_

Steve and Dally were in the house drinking while watching a movie on television. Ponyboy was in the kitchen looking for ice. His throat was beginning to get some irritating sting. Also going dry very often. But that day was unbearable. Ever since the bite he felt strange. Ending the process of becoming a whole wolf he felt a new one begin. But it was fast. Those days his veins burned yet again, his heart beat fast and wouldn't stop afterwards. His skin began to pale. His friends simply ignored it since Darry had already talked to them about what Christopher had said.

His eyes were still golden. His thirst for blood wasn't really showing up either. Or so they thought. Ponyboy was getting desperate now for that sting to lessen. Sweat beads slid down his forehead on to the ground. Steve, from the couch, yelled for him to be quiet. Pony wasn't really listening. He violently opened the freezer to find ice, took it in his hands and put in in a cup. Dally turned his head towards the kitchen, "What the hell is going in there?"

The young one poured himself water drinking it to the last drop. His hand went up to his throat realizing it was still there. Dally made his way to him, "Kid are you all right?!"

Steve started calling Sodapop and Darry through the phone. Ponyboy shook his head as his eyes grew wide scared of why he was feeling that. In a raspy voice he said, "My throat. It freaking burns."

Dally picked him up into the bathroom where he turned on the shower thinking it might help. Ponyboy sat down under the shower where cold drops touched his skin. Even with this the burning wouldn't stop. Ponyboy had enough, he ran from his house as fast as he could. Ran to find a solution. Steve stood with the phone in his hand stunned. _Oh shit._

The blonde greaser swore, "Fuck! Steve leave the fucking phone! C'mon!"

Both boys went right behind the hybrid.

The Curtis boy's eyesight went a little hazy from being under the bright sun. He was standing in the middle of a park where there were children playing. Parents chatting. Other people enjoying the day unaware of the danger. No one really turned to see Pony anyway.

A small girl ran in front of him her hair swaying as she ran back to the other children to play. Ponyboy caught a whiff of her scent. It smelt sweet. It smelt wonderful to his nostrils. So appetizing. Suddenly a carnal feeling rose in his body. His eye pupils were changing colors into a wine red and his muscles tightened. His eyes followed the girl not caring if anybody saw what he planned in his head.

Just as he was about to go ahead someone snatched him from the collar of his shirt. Pony shook his head gasping for air not believing he wanted to kill a little girl.

Someone snickered, "I knew this would happen. Come with me stupid boy. Now. Obey."

Ponyboy gulped following him still a little dazed. They walked into the woods where nobody was in danger anymore. Adam stopped pushing the boy against a tree, "Your throat is on fire." It wasn't much of a question since he already knew the answer.

Nodding to that Adam laughed, "Blood. Blood is what you need to control that burning. I'm actually really surprised that it took you this long to feel that sensation. But I have the solution….Bite me."

Pony's eyes widened, "B-bite you?"

Adam grinned as his eyes showed some type of glow, "Yes."

Shaking, Pony's lips quivered when he slowly got closer to the vampire's neck just wanting the thirst to stop. When their skins touched Adam's breath hitched, "Now bite."

The teen's fangs sunk into his neck, Adam's eyes closed feeling his body shake in delight. He could feel his own blood being drunk. Not containing himself, his hand went to Pony's throat stopping him, "You know, ever since I saw you for the first time back in the graveyard with that fool of a friend I couldn't stop thinking about you," his hand went down to his stomach, "Those green eyes you had that are now greyish blue," down to his belly button, "I find them somewhat," finally down to the groin, "Irresistible."

Ponyboy gasped in surprise at the uncomfortable move, his arms were trying to push him off, "Stop it! Stop it! Get off!"

As Adam was about to make another move he was slammed away, Sodapop was trembling in rage, "Don't. Fucking. Touch him."

Ponyboy fell to his knees disgusted, Johnny with everybody else in the gang was there, "You alright, man?"

"No," His friend whispered frightened.

Darry looked for the enemy, Dally made Steve and Twobit form some type of circle so Adam wouldn't go away. Sodapop was just about ready to kill him. Unfortunately for them it was too late. He was gone. All that was left was a puddle of blood. Sodapop growled throwing a rock to where the remaining scent was.

Twobit's eyes laid upon his youngest friend, "Holy freaking shit! Look at his eyes!"

Everybody stared, Pony's eyes had finally changed. They were very odd looking. Maybe even scary. Dally shrugged nonchalantly, "Tuff."

Darry growled, "He got away. We had a chance but damnit he got away!"

Steve put a hand on Sodapop's shoulder, "Didn't that Christopher guy say that he would be coming to feed Ponyboy every month or something?"

Ponyboy stood up with the help of Johnny, "He's going to come back soon. I can feel it."

Sodapop gritted his teeth in jealousy, "Oh, so now you can feel him?"

Darry, "He is part of that blood sucking bastard. Look Ponyboy. You tell us when you feel him very close. The only way to liberate you is to kill him. After what I saw I just wanna kill him. Murder him."

Pony nodded, "I will. I promise."

* * *

Some days later, Sodapop at night laid awake thinking of what had happened lately. All of the mess that the vampire made just because of that one bite. Nothing wasn't really the same. Or maybe it was but in his mind it was very different. Ponyboy was different. He wasn't just a werewolf, now he was a vampire too. It was a little hard to believe at first yet he accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be normal like them in their own way.

Facing Ponyboy who was sleeping peacefully next to him in the same bed, he observed his face closely smelling his breath. Ponyboy looked much younger when asleep. Sodapop traced a finger from his brother's eyebrows to his nose then to his cheeks and down to his peach colored lips. Licking his own he fantasized about him finally kissing them one day. Imagining the flavor, the softness.

Ponyboy yawned softly waking up, he saw Soda look over him. He blushed feeling something funny in the bottom of his stomach, "What are you doing?"

Soda smiled, "Get back to sleep Pone."

Pony bit his bottom lip thinking, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm different. I'm-I'm weird. I'm Adam's."

Sodapop's eyes narrowed, "Don't say that."

"B-But I am. I mean, he bit me Soda. He bit me."

"You are not his Pony. You're not."

Ponyboy's eyes watered, "I feel disgusting Soda. He made me drink his blood. He touched me. I-I just-I-"

His brother interrupted, "Don't be. You're not his Pone. You're mine."

The boy stopped talking, "Yours?"

Soda nodded looking straight into his eyes, "Mine. And only mine."

Ponyboy swallowed a lump in his throat, _His? Does that mean that…Sodapop…That I belong to Sodapop? Does that mean he loves me? Of course he loves me I'm his brother… But this love doesn't feel normal. It feels more. He loves me in a different way, _his eyes widened getting it now, _But-But I don't love him like that!... I think. I-_

"It's okay Pony if you don't feel the same way."

"Sodapop, it's just that.-that, it's wrong. That kind of love is wrong."

Sodapop shrugged, "I can't help it."

Ponyboy remained silent trying to reason out his own feelings but it was just overwhelming with all the other stuff happening and yet at the same time he didn't want to hurt Sodapop. He didn't want to disappoint him if his own feeling weren't the same. Soda leaned in more towards Ponyboy reading him like an open book.

"It's really okay if you don't feel the same, Pone. Hell, we can forget this ever happened."

Pony shook his head, "No…It's just that…I just gotta think this through because I mean-I-I probably feel something too."

His brother smiled a bit, "Let's go to sleep Pone."

The young Curtis blushed a little, "But you know what? I prefer being yours than Adam's."

Sodapop put his arms around Pony protectively as his snuggled into his head, "Like I told you before, you are mine. And no one else's."

_###_

**_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_**


End file.
